Pulang
by Indomie Kuah
Summary: Apa kau mampu menciumnya? Aroma Kematian yang menguar pagi itu.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Tanah itu masih sama lembabnya dengan kemarin, digenangi air keruh di sana-sini dan menimbulkan kecipak setiap kali sebuah kaki menginjak diatasnya. Sisa hujan seharian yang mengguyur Konoha dengan intensitas sedang masih meninggalkan aroma tanah basah. Seekor anjing liar melintas dengan tulang dalam gigitan, berlari kecil menyeberangi jalan dan menghilang dibalik semak.

Gambaran pagi damai di desa daun.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat penduduk mulai menyibukkan diri di pasar, satu dua Shinobi melompat dari atap ke atap sepulang atau hendak menjaalankan misi, dan si rubah pirang yang berisik. Lihat saja bagaimana Naruto masih sibuk berceloteh mengenai mengapa ramen sangat enak, apakah ada makanan lain yang lebih enak dari ramen, atau dia bisa mati jika sehari tanpa ramen, yang Sakura ragukan mengapa dia tidak mati muda setiap hari mengonsumsi ramen. Ramen bukan mi yang seharusnya dijadikan makanan pokok. Tapi Naruto dan ramen adalah kesatuan, mereka sulit untuk dipisahkan.

Mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan dengan Naruto (yang berat hati) harus pergi ke kedai ramen Paman Teuchi seorang diri. Sakura beralasan ia harus pergi ke kantor hokage dan menemui Tsunade. Tidak ada spesifik untuk apa pertemuan yang terlampau pagi itu dilakukan. Sakura tidak ingin Naruto berupaya mengejarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting. Tapi beglitu pemuda Uzumaki menghilang dalam pandangan, Sakura mengambil jalur yang bukan menuju kantor hokage.

 _Training field_ sepagi itu sunyi. Sasuke dan Kakashi sedang menjalankan misi sejak tiga hari lalu ke Suna dan belum kembali. Sakura sesekali akan menghitung gemintang dan memejam ketika malam larut, berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak kembali dengan aroma darah atau kulit tersayat disana sini. Tentu saja pekerjaan mengobati pemuda Uchiha itu tidak membuatnya berat hati, hampir setiap malam ketika Sasuke pulang dari misi dia akan menerobos jendela kamar Sakura dan menatapnya lama. Sakura lebih dari paham, apa yang dua jelaga itu katakan dalam sunyi. Maka kemudian mereka akan duduk diatas kasur, menghabiskan beberapa menit dalam kebisuan sementara Sakura mengalirkan cakra hijau untuk pada setiap titik di tubuh Sasuke yang terluka.

Ujaran mereka hanya terhitung jari, sementara Sasuke lebih menyukai tindakannya yang berkata. Dan Sakura, ia partner yang sangat baik untuk menginterpretasikan gestur Uchiha bungsu.

Senyum Sakura terkembang dari telinga ke telinga. Di tangan kanan tertenteng kantong plastik berisi ikan. Ini salah satu rutinitas pagi yang tidak diketahui oleh seorang pun kecuali dirinya dan--

"Meow."

Kucing kecil berbulu hitam-putih yang terkapar lemah diatas tanah basah.

Sakura tersentak. Lekas ia mendekat beserta suara kecipak yang terdengar ramai kala kakinya bergerak cepat, nyaris berlari. Kucing itu masih disana, dibawah pohon yang pernah dijadikan anggota tim 7 untuk latihan berjalan diatas pohon. Tidak ada mata lebar yang memandangnya penuh afeksi. Kelopak itu turun setengah bola, menutupi sebagian mata yang muram. Tubuhnya, astaga ini kunjungannya yang ke-7 tapi mengapa kucing itu bisa sekurus ini? Padahal kemarin Sakura baru saja memberikan dua ekor ikan asin untuk menu makan malam.

"Miko..."

Kucing lemah itu dipangkunya tak lupa belaian sayang diberikan dari atas kepala sampai ekor. Sekali lagi Miko bersuara, dengan suara seraknya yang memilukan. Sakura lekas menyalurkan cakra kehijauan dengan mata berkaca, tunggu beberapa detik sebelum setitik kristal akan meluncur dari sudut matanya. Miko tidak bereaksi, suhu badannya masih tinggi, matanya, matanya tidak menatap Sakura dengan penyambutan yang melegakan. Kucing itu gemetar dalam pangkuan yang membuat Sakura mulai menangis.

Adakah seseorang menyentuh kucing kecil yang dirawatnya sejak tiga hari lalu? Menendangnya, dan menyakitinya?

Sakura terisak, Miko kecil menyahut dengan serak. Tubuh kunoichi itu bergetar diantara tangisan diam. Sekian menit bergulir dan Miko kecil tidak menunjukkan perubahan signifikan. Sakura merasakan dadanya sesak, sangat, hingga ia sulit bernapas. Bergulir air matanya tiada henti melihat kucing dalam pangkuan dijemput kematian. Lalu gadis itu mulai meracau, dan berandai lalu jika. Andai jika dia tak meninggalkan kucing itu disana sendirian, jika saja dia bisa datang lebih cepat, ini semua kesalahannya. Tetapi bahkan menyalahkan diri sendiripun sepertinya tidak akan membalikkan keadaan, Miko kecil makin meringkuk.

"Sakura."

Tepukan halus itu mendarat di pundak kiri dan Sakura tidak menoleh. Justru, kepalanya kian tertunduk dalam dalam dan makin dalam, menyembunyikan aliran air mata yang masih menderas. Tidak ada konversasi dalam jeda panjang, hanya isakan gadis gulali yang terdengar satu satu. Sakura tersentak, Sasuke berkedip di belakangnya ikut mengamati kucing kecil berbulu hitam dan putih yang kejang-kejang diatas pangkuan gadis Haruno.

"Jangan.. kumohon jangan pergi.. jangan." Bisikan itu lemah dan serak tapi tidak luput dari pendengaran Sasuke. Lelaki itu masih membisu, tidak ada yang berubah dari air muka monotonnya selain satu-dua kedipan.

Kucing kecil itu mengeong untuk terakhir kali sebelum kemudian diam, tenang. Diamnya membungkam udara.

Matahari tidak seharusnya bersuka, teriknya tidak seharusnya menembus mendung. Langit harusnya menangis, masih menangis seperti hari kemarin. Kematian tidak seharusnya datang sepagi itu. Dia, hanyalah kucing kecil. Langkahnya terseok diantara langkah besar bersepatu, terselip dan tak terlihat hingga terkadang terinjak. Entah disengaja atau tidak. Tapi manusia ignoran bukannya? Dipandang remeh tanpa kepedulian, makhluk kecil di bak sampah. Lihatlah kaki-kaki kecil itu, mengais diantara tumpukan kotoran demi secuil ikan. Tengoklah perut mengempis itu, kakinya tidak mencakar secuilpun ikan, alih-alih ludah yang tersebar menebar tanah. Tulinya telinga kalian mustahil menjangkau suara lemah yang terputus, yang mengemis kemudian diabaikan saja. Manusia makhluk arogan, bukannya?

Kucing kecil itu tidak seharusnya pulang seawal itu, sepagi itu.

END

Area bacotan author :

Miko, a cat of mine. I can't hold back my tears every time I remember her.

Saya telah beberapa kali kehilangan kucing dan serius.. saya tidak pernah bisa terbiasa. Mungkin kedengaran lebay ya, halah cuma kucing doang sampai segitunya, respon yang sudah sangat familiar bagi saya :')

Tapi tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya sahabat yang selalu ada buat anda saat suka duka? Teman curhat yang ndak pernah memberi nasihat alih-alih gigitan dan gelayutan manja, astaga :')

Hal lain yang ingin saya sampaikan bahwa saya, Lullaby Cherry terpaksa membuat akun baru karena akun sebelumnya entah bagaimana password-nya tidak tepat. Saya sudah beberapa kali mencoba dan selalu berakhir dengan hal sama;tidak bisa masuk. Semua fanfic dalam arsip tidak bisa saya publish (padahal sudah lama banget). Oleh karenanya saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi para reader yang mungkin masih menunggu beberapa cerita untuk dilanjutkan. Saya insyaAllah akan lanjutkan di akun ini, tapi tidak bisa secepatnya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf dan sbunuh saja kalau perlu/s mohon pengertiannya m(_)m

Omong-omong, saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika Anda sekalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak (red : review, atau apapun) terimakasih. Sampai jumpa pada cerita selanjutnya o/


End file.
